


It's Christmas, After All

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Jesse find an empty cabin to warm up in after being outside in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas, After All

Adam shut the cabin door quickly behind them as Jesse yanked him by the hand into the warmth of shelter, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist.

“It's freezing out there!”

Jesse chuckled, nuzzling their cold noses together.

“You don't think anyone lives here, do you?” Adam looked around briefly, absently unzipping Jesse's coat.

“I dunno,” he shrugged, glancing down at Adam's hands.

“I'm sure they won't mind if we're only here for a little while. It's Christmas, after all.”

Adam slid his hands up Jesse's chest, thumbs dragging over the fabric of his shirt until his fingers found Jesse's jaw.

Jesse closed his eyes and leaned closer, pressing his cheek against Adam's, lips caressing his skin, kissing below his ear.

“Maybe we should celebrate.”

“Way ahead of you,” Adam smirked, slipping his hands back down Jesse's chest, and rubbing him through his jeans. Jesse inhaled quickly through his teeth, instinctively pressing closer.

He hooked his fingers under Jesse's shirt and lifted it up over his head, kissing hungrily at his exposed neck and shoulders.

Fumbling with the button of Adam's jeans, Jesse unzipped them and stuck his hand down the front.

“Mmnn,” Adam bit on his bottom lip and groaned softly, sliding his hands up and down his boyfriend's sides, feeling the warmth of his skin as it blushed a shade of pink. “Want you,” he spoke breathily.

“I'm right here,” Jesse giggled, stroking the hardening length at his fingertips, adding a little more pressure as he reached the tip.

“Jesse...”

“I'm right here,” he repeated.

Undoing Jesse's pants and letting them drop down his legs, Adam moved to his own shirt, hastily pulling it over his head and tossing it with the rest of the garments. His jeans soon followed. Pulling the other boy to him, their hips colliding, Adam pressed his forehead against Jesse's and kissed him.

Slowly they parted their lips, letting their tongues explore and caress.

Jesse secured his arms around Adam's waist and took several steps backwards, leading the two of them to the bed in the middle of the room. He felt the backs of his calves hit the mattress and he sat down.

Adam ran a hand through Jesse's hair, looking down at him with heavily lidded eyes.

“You're so hard already.”

“Mhmm,” he bit his lip again as Jesse slipped his boxers down and continued stroking his cock.

Leaning forward, Jesse licked a stripe up Adam's length as he held it in his hand. He licked again and Adam bucked forward slightly, gripping his hair tight in between his fingers. His gaze didn't leave Adam's as he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently, taking it in his mouth.

Adam moaned again, eyes fluttering.

Jesse went a little faster, circling the sensitive underside and slit, feeling him grow harder and tremble the more he did.

Finally, Adam pulled away, panting a little. He pushed Jesse back onto the bed and pulled his boxers down, grasping his cock and squeezing gently. The other boy gripped the covers as Adam jerked him off. He leaned down, holding Jesse's dick in his hand and kissed up his chest to his neck and up to his lips.

Jesse arched up and spread his legs on either side of his boyfriend. He ran his hands over Adam's erection, pressing his palm against it. Adam leaned down more and Jesse took both of their cocks in his fingers.

“Oh god, Jess...” Adam groaned, sucking on Jesse's lips, rocking his hips in the slightest.

Both boys hitched their breath, the friction between them sending shocks through their skin. Adam thrust down again and Jesse arched up, their dicks sliding together in Jesse's hand. He rubbed his thumb over both of the tips and Adam tightened his grip on Jesse's shoulders.

Their mouths collided roughly, bodies thrusting together as moans escaped their lips and their breath mingled.

With his free hand, Jesse spit into his palm and reached down to coat Adam's cock. He bit down on his boyfriend’s lip and whispered into his mouth.

“I want you inside me.”

Adam groaned and kissed him hard. He let Jesse guide him, pressing the head against his entrance. Jesse bent his knees and positioned himself so Adam could get the best angle.

“Tell me when you're ready,” Adam said, exhaling heavily, looking down at him. Jesse nodded. Pushing his hips towards him, Adam slid slowly inside, Jesse's hand still holding the base until he was all the way in.

Both boys moaned and Adam raked his fingers through Jesse's hair as he pulled out a little and pushed slowly back in. Jesse clenched the bed covers.

“Mmm yeah...” Adam murmured, thrusting gently, breaking into a sweat as he found a steady rhythm. Jesse was so tight around him, he felt like he could go over the edge at any moment.

“Harder,” Jesse whispered, nodding up at his boyfriend, catching his gaze. Adam kissed him quickly and began moving his hips more, thrusting deeper, their skin smacking together.

They were panting, moving in unison, the bed frame knocking into the wall and making noise every time Adam thrust into Jesse's tightness. At this point both boys were sweating and each time Adam hit that sensitive sweet spot, Jesse bucked against him.

“Fuck, Jess, I'm gonna...”

He held Adam's face in his hands, watching his features contort in pleasure as he released inside him. Adam bit his lip but couldn't keep from yelling out.

Jesse rubbed his shoulders as he came down from his orgasm and eventually, Adam pulled out with extreme care, kissing his neck and then down his chest until he got to his stomach. Jesse giggled, arching up.

“That tickles...”

Adam smiled and took Jesse's cock in his fingers, sliding them up and down. He took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked in his cheeks, bobbing his head quickly.

“Ah fuck,” Jesse's hands resumed their place above the bed covers and he squeezed hard, tipping his head back.

Adam went faster, sucking more and more, his hand squeezing at the base.

When he came, he grabbed onto Adam's head and groaned, feeling him swallow every last drop.

Smiling, Adam kissed the tip and slid up beside Jesse, wrapping his arms around him and tucking his head in the crook of his neck.

“I feel bad for whoever's bed this is,” Jesse said sleepily.

“Knowing my luck, it's probably one of my brothers'.”

“Should we go?”

Adam shook his head and yawned. “Just a few more minutes.”

“I love you, Adam,” Jesse smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.

“I love you too."


End file.
